The design of a conventional optic sensor is quite simple, where area ratio for the three primary colors, red (R), green (G), and blue (B), is set to 1:1:1. (For example, three elements respectively for R, G, and B all occupy an angular range of 120 degrees of a circle, thereby having identical area.) Under the condition that the area ratio is 1:1:1, for a conventional device that the present inventor acquired, the ratio of light current is 18:23:16.
The conventional way of design is simple, but due to the fact that light current ratio becomes 18:23:16, the conventional devices suffer the drawbacks that the design and use of a power amplification circuit are made complicated and that, even worse, more integrated circuit chips are required in order to meet the specified requirements, leading to increased costs.
Thus, it is desired to provide an output ratio adjusting method to overcome the above discussed problems.